brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:CJC95/News blog - w/e 30/10/11
News Fire Temple Christmas top toy Once again LEGO has a product in the Top 12 Christmas toys. The Toy Retailer's Association predicts that Ninjago set 2507 Fire Temple will be a top seller. At £89.99, it is the most expensive product on the list. Giant LEGO man part of art festival The mystery of the LEGO minifigure which washed up on to a Florida beach on Tuesday has been solved. The figure was believed by some to be a promotion for the new LEGOLAND park, but according to Sarasota Visual art, it is by a Dutch artist Leon Keer. The rather-large-figure, called "Ego Leonard". To find out more about the artist, visit his website. Voldemort's bad hair day The latest trailer for LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 shows He-who-cannot-be-named trying a few new looks. Lego House hits 18 in charts Singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran has reached number 18 in the single charts with his song "Lego House". The music video features two sets, 5866 Rotor Rescue and 5771 Hillside House, as well as Ron Weasley actor Rupert Grint. New sets News instructions show Ninjago polybags Some new 2012 sets have emerged, the polybags. They have some ninja's seem to have new head-wear, so I guess the local clothes store was having a sale. 30085.jpg|30085 Jay 30086-2.jpg|30086 Zane 30087.jpg|30087 Cole Like Stickers? If so, you will probably be looking forward to the latest DK sticker books, based on the ever-popular Star Wars and Ninjago. These aren't just any sticker collection, no, these are Ultimate Sticker Collections! (Which probably means they are more expensive...) LEGO Ninjago Ultimate Sticker Collection.jpg|LEGO Ninjago: Ultimate Sticker Collection LEGO Star Wars Minifigures Ultimate Sticker Collection.jpg|LEGO Star Wars: Minifigures Ultimate Sticker Collection Clone Wars arrives on Mac LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars has arrived on Mac. It has been available to download from the 28th (Friday) and has been brought to Mac by Feral Interactive. Images of 6913 found Images of upcoming set 6913 Blue Roadster have emerged: 6913.jpg 6913-2.jpg 6913-3.jpg Shopping news Amazon.fr lists Super Heroes sets Head over to Brick Heroes to check out the latest Euro-prices for the Super Heroes range, which has been listed on the French Amazon site. Cars 2 gears up for release at TRU If you are looking to buy the new Cars 2 DVD, pop down to Toys R Us and buy the 2 Disc Blu-Ray combo pack and get a free disc featuring LEGO Cars 2 animated shorts, trailers and interviews with the designers. Free Brickley at Bluewater Buy anything at the Bluewater LEGO Store, regardless of price, from now until the 6th November and get 3300001 Brickley free. For more details see here. Upcoming events * November 3 - Monthly Mini Model Build is an acorn at British LEGO Stores. Thanks * for finding the links for the Super Heroes Amazon news, Voldemort trailer and the Sticker Collections. * , for posting the Ninjago polybag link (even if I'd already done it a day earlier ;P ) * for the Lego House story. * for re-organizing the blog page. * for setting up some sort of main-page majig. Category:Blog posts 11.10.30